10 GB of Love
by spklvr
Summary: Bored while transfering a 10 GB file on his laptop, Cloud decides to chat online. On the other side of the continent, Leon is forced to enter the same chat-room. A simple online conversation turns into something more, but nothing is easy.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I've been wanting to write a fanfic for a while, but I couldn't think of anything to write about. Then, in the middle of the night, I decided to move a 10 GB folder. Any idea how long that takes on a computer that is slow because of all the crap I have downloaded? A LONG time. Then suddenly, I was inspired. I don't really like the title. It was only supposed to be temporary, but after a while it was suddenly the only title that fit.

Disclaimer: Do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the hot bishies in the game… sadly

Warnings: Cybersex, real sex, you name it... not in the introduction though

**10 GB of love**

**Introduction**

It was late at night, but Cloud wasn't particularly tired. He was in bed though, with his laptop where his pillow should be and the pillow thrown at the floor. The internet connection was always bad in his bedroom, and sometimes it simply refused to work altogether, and so Cloud was forced to work offline. Of course, he could just move to the living-room, but that was just too much trouble. And if he did, he would only end up falling asleep on the couch, get in late for class and have stiff shoulders to top it all of. There were limits to what one could do without internet though, and most of it included cyber-cards of sorts.

The computer was slow, and since he couldn't do anything more interesting, he decided it was time to clean up his system. First of all, he could move that 10 GB folder of various downloads to another hard drive. Without thinking things through, he right-clicked on the folder and moved it. Estimated time, 39 minutes…

He cursed quietly. The plan was to get tired and fall asleep within that time, not to stare at bar that never moved. What was he supposed to do in the meantime? A flashing green light at the bottom right of his screen caught his attention. He had internet connection! After looking through his favorite sites, he somehow ended up in a chat room. That was somewhere he rarely frequented, but he had nothing better to do, as the transaction between hard drive C and E was still only halfway done.

With a nick as plain as blondboy19, he entered the chat room. As expected really, the people making contact were all pervs. It was fun to tease them for a bit, but in the end, Cloud got pretty sick of them. Did no normal people use these chat rooms? One of the pervs were bothering him more than others, Firestarter. It was a really stupid screen name as well. Not that Blondeboy19 had any right to say something. Firestarter kept asking him for his MSN or Yahoo address and whatnot. He was about to block the jerk when another window popped up, with an unexpected message.

"_Excuse my friend, Firestarter. He'__s drunk and has gotten it into his head that you must be pretty."_

The message was from a Lion20. "A lion, huh?" Cloud chuckled and typed his reply. _"Well, he's right. I'm goddamned pretty." _

"_I see. Block him if you like. He's annoying me as well." _

"_So what is a (seemingly) normal person doing here?"_

"_Besides getting hit on by old perverts? Wondering why I'm here. You?"_

"_Looking for normal people." _

"_Good we found each other then."_

Their conversation started out plain. They asked each other about some basic info, Cloud was from 19 years old and was from LA, Leon was 20 and from New York, but soon they had so much to talk about, they decided it would be better if they exchanged msn addresses. Then the conversation continued to early morning. By the time they had finished, Cloud's alarm clock was ringing. With a loud sigh he shut it off and rolled out of bed. This was going to be a long day, he just knew it.

* * *

Leon was tired. Actually, not just tired, exhausted! And still, his so-called best friend was keeping him up just because he needed company after being dumped. He had been dumped so many times already, he should have gotten used to it by now. "What are you doing on my computer?" Leon asked as he served the redhead another beer. Hopefully the alcohol would make him tired enough to drop dead sometime soon.

"I'm on a web chat. Trying to get myself a new boyfriend."

"Online? Good luck with that. There's only a bunch of perverts on."

"And does it not occur to you that I'm looking for one of those?"

"Not to mention you are one of them."

"Exactly! Blondeboy19. Sounds pretty. Let's get him to give us a webcam lap dance! You swing both ways, don't you Leon?"

"I guess… Axel, it's late. Can't we just both go to bed? I have to get up early tomorrow."

"NO!" he shouted, like that was the most insane suggestion a person could make. "I need you to keep the beers coming. Do you not care for my wounded heart?" Leon nodded in defeat. Next beer was going to contain various drugs though. Was it possible to kill people with aspirin? He was a little short on cyanide. "Hey, why don't you get your laptop and we'll chat together?" Axel suggested and pointed at the laptop in mention. It was lying on the couch, a bit away from the desk where Axel sat.

"Fine, fine." He opened up his laptop and got into the site his friend was on, though he didn't begin to chat with anyone and declined all offers. Axel was causing enough trouble on his own. Especially for the blonde boy. "Axel, let him be or he's going to block you," Leon said.

"Shut up Lee. I'm gonna see this guy naked." Axel's speech had finally begun to go slurry. Getting that man drunk was hard work, and not to mention financially irresponsible.

Axel didn't stop bothering the poor guy and he somehow felt compelled to apologize on his drunken friend's behalf. _"Excuse my friend, Firestarter. He's drunk and has gotten it into his head that you must be pretty," _Leon typed. He wasn't expecting a response, and just sat back on his couch.

"_Well, he's right. I'm goddamned pretty." _

Leon couldn't help but laugh. Axel mumbled a few comments about the brunette's sudden outburst, but Leon only ignored him. _"I see. Block him if you like. He's annoying me as well." _

It was perhaps a little rude of him, considering Axel being one of his best friends, but truer words had never been spoken.

"_So what is a (seemingly) normal person doing here?"_

"_Besides getting hit on by old perverts? Wondering why I'm here. You?"_

"_Looking for normal people." _

"_Good we found each other then."_ A loud thud behind him signaled that Axel was finally asleep, and drooling on his keyboard no less. He could go to bed now if he wanted to, yet the blonde boy seemed interesting. And if he was as pretty as he claimed to be, Leon sure wanted to see him. Did that make him a pervert? Pervert or not, by the time he finally decided it was time to say goodbye and go to bed, he was already supposed to be in class.


	2. Chapter 2

I REALLY don't like the new stats page. Thankfully we can still view the old one. Anyhow, Happy Easter! I'm in summer mode though. Just bought the cutest top ever and a pair of sunglasses. The glasses cost more than the top… But most importantly, it was hot enough for me to sunbathe in shorts! If you don't think that's big, it was snowing only two weeks ago.

**Chapter I**

"Cloud, where are you going? Aren't you coming with us?" Zack asked loudly over the quickly increasing crowds of students.

"Sorry Zack. Something I have to do. Maybe tomorrow or something!" With that, the blonde made sure to vanish. He felt bad for rejecting his friends over and over. Tomorrow he would definitely hang out with them, but today he had something that was more tempting. How and when it had become that way, he wasn't sure, but all he wanted to do now was get on his computer and start talking to _him_.

This had been going on for over two weeks. Hurrying home after school and getting on his computer before doing anything else. He'd tell himself he was acting like a crazy person, falling for someone he had never met and who lived on the other side of the continent. Still…

The familiar sound of someone making contact distracted him. Leon. _"Already on? That desperate to talk to me?"_

Cloud stuck out his tongue at the screen, even though Leon couldn't see it. Didn't he have an appropriate smiley for this? Never before had he instant messaged so much, and because of that he really didn't know how to use all the features. _"Class finished early," _he lied. He still had some pride. _"I've been so bored today. Anything entertaining happen at your place?"_

"_My little brother came to visit. That's always entertaining… in an annoying sort of way."_

"_That's how brothers work I think. You know, I've been ignoring my friends lately. I should go hang out with them more."_

"Why don't you?"

"_Somehow sitting on the couch while talking to you all night is more interesting."_

"_Yeah, I'm a little that way as well. My friends always complain about how antisocial I am." _

"_I was never antisocial before I met you. You must've had a bad influence on me."_

"_Sorry about that. Make sure you get some exercise though. Would hate for you to get fat. You are so goddamned pretty after all."_

"Will I ever live that down? It was a joke."

"_Judging from the picture I got from you, you are goddamned pretty."  
_

Cloud suddenly felt his cheeks heat up, and was suddenly happy that he wasn't speaking to Leon in person. _"Are you flirting with me or something?"_

"_Do you mind?"_

"_No."_ And if he wasn't blushing before… Then an idea popped into his head. _"Are you alone?"_

"_Yeah, why?"_

Cloud hoped he was getting the drift. _"Is it hot where you are? Maybe you should take your shirt off."_

"_It's not that hot yet, but maybe if you steamed it up a bit." _

Cloud smirked and briefly touched himself through his jeans. _"What gets you off then? Would you like me to gently rub your legs? Then slowly move further up. Then I'd kiss your hard cock through your jeans, before unzipping them. Then I'd lick your cock, up and down, make it properly wet."_

"_I wouldn't let you keep on doing it too long though. I'd get you up into my lap. Then I'd remove your shirt, and kiss your neck. I'd make sure to leave a mark on you."_ Almost automatically, Cloud removed his shirt and let his fingers trail across his collar bone, pretending they were Leon's.

"You sound a bit possessive, honey," Cloud smirked by himself. _"I'll push you down, then stand up and make you watch me slooowly strip my jeans off. Then my underwear."_

"_And when you're done and naked I'll lift you up and push you down on the bed. Then you'll turn on your stomach and show me your hot ass while I undress."_

Cloud could imagine that. Leon watching him in such an embarrassing position. He had to pull down his jeans and grab his cock. Although he was horny as hell, he didn't want it to end quickly and therefore moved very slowly.

"_What would you do then, Leon?" _

"_I'd libk your hole sliwly, then shove my fingrrd inside."_

"_Leon, what's with that awful spelling? Are you that hot and bothered?"_

_  
"Shut up__."_ Cloud laughed. Leon was kind of adorable. _"I'll punish you for ruining the mood."_

"_Oh no. What will you do?"_

"_I'll tie you to the bed. You won't even be able to turn around. Then I'll pour some lube down you crack, then push my fingers inside of you. I'll thrust them in and out of you, slowly at first, then faster and faster until you nearly come."_

"_Then what? I'm hoping for a large cock inside of me." _Cloud was almost hoping he would finish soon. He was so close after all, but he held back since he didn't want to climax before Leon told him to. _"Oh, Leon I'm begging you. Shove your cock inside of me so that I can release." _

"_How can I resist such sweet words. I'll grab your chin so that I can kiss your lips while entering you, as a distraction. Being entered by my cock can be painful after all." _Cloud could imagine that too. _"Once I'm all the way in I'll do the same as with my fingers. Start slowly then pick up the pace. All we can hear at this point is me smacking against you."_

"_I need to come!!!"_

"_Just come. I'm close too. I'll fill you ass up." _Cloud could no longer hold it. He just barely had the brain capacity to grab some tissue before the release. For a moment he was collapsed on the couch and had no intention of sitting up again, but a little beep from his computer told him Leon had written something for him, and that was motivation enough to defy gravity.

"_It was mostly me writing by the end," _he had written.

"_I was a little tied up. What could I do? :p"_

"_You actually used a smiley? I don't think you have ever done that before."_

"_I'm not that technologically retarded!"_

"_Could have fooled me."_

He wanted to get mad, or at least a little annoyed, but his mood was just too good. _"Any plans later?"_

"_Have to entertain my brother for a while… other than that, nothing. I live a boring life."_

"_That's not true. Quiet, not boring. There's a small, but important difference there." _

"_That's what I've been trying to tell people. Are you going to hang out with your friends tomorrow then? What will you be doing?"_

"_Going to our favorite diner. Then they will probably talk me into going to a club with them."_

"_I see. I have never been much of a club person. I enjoy staying at home to watch a movie and order a pizza with some friends. From experience, things always go to hell when you're out drinking."_

"_You don't drink?"_

"_I'll have a beer now and then, but I don't drink usually. I got the impression that you were kind of a party guy. Am I right?"_

"… _Maybe." _The phone rang, and Cloud jumped. He hated that loud ringtone, but he _was _that technologically retarded that he didn't know how to change it. _"My phone is ringing. I got to go."_

"_I'll have some lunch while you're on the phone then :o)"_

"_Don't mock me…" _

"_Sorry. But before you go, you really should get a webcam."_

"_I'll think about it." _Cloud answered the phone, but only barely registered that it was Zack asking him to meet him at the diner the next day. A webcam would make things a lot more interesting, wouldn't it?

* * *

The next day Cloud was still blushing about what he had done. He had dabbled with cybersex before, but never had it been so intense and almost real. He was sitting in his favorite diner, waiting for his friends, Zack and Reno. He reckoned he had to look like an overgrown child, as he played with the tiny ketchup and salt bags on the table while waiting. The doors opened and Cloud glanced in that direction to see Zack waving at him.

Only two weeks ago, he had been so desperately in love with Zack, but as he looked at the other man now, he felt nothing whatsoever. He was still handsome, sure, but his heart didn't try to beat its way out of his chest whenever Zack smiled anymore. "Want to go to a club later?" Zack asked as he sat down on the chair opposite of Cloud.

"Sure… I guess," Cloud mumbled, still kind of entranced by the strange looking mixture he had created.

"You don't sound that enthusiastic. Is there something else you'd rather do?"

"No. Not really. Just been… unenthusiastic about things lately."

"I see. Reno thought you might have found someone you like, but I guess that's not the case then." Cloud flinched slightly at that, and Zack noticed. "You have found someone?"

"Kind of… I'm not sure yet."

"Have you slept with him?"

"… Not technically."

Zack gave him a confused stare at that. "What does that mean?" he asked. Cloud only shrugged. "Well, do I know him?"

"I doubt it."

Before they could say anything else, a loud "hey guys!" interrupted them. Reno jumped into the seat next to Cloud and wrapped his arm around the blonde. Zack and Reno had been his best friends since he started college. The two of them were also the only people Cloud knew (in person) that knew he was gay. He had told them when he found out that Zack was gay as well. And Reno, apparently, humped everything that could walk, but Cloud had still only seen him with girls.

"So guys," Reno began. "You know how we have a long weekend coming up? No school on Monday and Tuesday?"

"Everyone knows Reno," Cloud sighed. "And?"

"And, do you guys want to come with me to New York that weekend?"

"New York?" Cloud repeated. Leon lived there. He lived there, but that didn't necessarily mean he wanted to meet him. Perhaps he shouldn't go. Cloud slapped himself mentally. This was a trip with his friends. He would have a lot of fun with them if he went. Why care about some guy he hadn't even met before? "Sure, sounds like fun."

"Yeah. Is that okay though? Cloud, don't you have a guy now?"

"So I was right?" Reno boasted. "I knew it. Nothing like some good old fashioned headboard bumping to make you forget your friends, right Zack?"

"I guess…" Zack said, sounding like he didn't really know what to answer to such a crude statement.

"It's just for a weekend," Cloud groaned. "And it's not like we're that serious anyway."

"Then it's settled!" Reno cheered.

"But why New York?" Zack asked. "If we just wanted to go somewhere, we could have gone to Florida or something. Not someplace _colder,_ at least."

"In New York we can crash at my cousin's place. Hence, I got the rooming situation covered. You just have to pay for your plane tickets and miscellaneous."

"Got it," Zack chuckled. "Anyway, I got Cloud to join us on our club expedition."

"Great! You haven't really been around lately, ya' know."

"I know. Sorry. But I'll stop now. From now on, I'm gonna have fun with you guys! … By the way, does anyone of you have a webcam I can borrow?"

* * *

And Cloud wanted to have fun, he really did, but when he a couple of hours later was in a nightclub with his friends, he couldn't help but want to leave again. Leon had mentioned a movie that was on tonight. Cloud had kind of wanted to see it. Then he and Leon could discuss it while watching like they had done a few times before. That was fun. But hadn't he thought clubs were fun before as well?

The music was suddenly too loud. He could feel the beat through his body and it was uncomfortable, like his heart was thrown out of rhythm. The people around him were all loud and wasted. How could these people even have the guts to drink? Had no one told them how absolutely ridiculous they all looked?

By the bar, Zack had talked Reno into a chugging contest which several other's seemed to have joined in on. Cloud could only groan at that pathetic sight. He'd stay there until midnight. He had already been there for hours, midnight was probably only minutes away. After a bit of fumbling through his pockets, he found his cell phone and looked at the time. It wasn't even ten yet. How could that be? Was it seriously only thirty minutes since they had arrived?

"Cloud, what's wrong?" Zack, who had suddenly appeared next to him, asked.

"Nothing's wrong? What makes you think that?" Cloud laughed, and even he could hear what an obvious lie that was.

"Then why are you standing here by yourself? Have something to drink."

"Yeah, I guess I could need a drink to loosen up a bit." He followed Zack to the bar and ordered the cheapest drink they had. He didn't care much for it, but he was only sipping on it anyway. Zack didn't really drink either, sadly. Cloud was hoping he'd get the chance to discreetly leave when his friends were drunk enough. "Why aren't you drinking?" Cloud asked.

"Why aren't _you_ drinking?" Zack repeated.

"I'm drinking!" Cloud exclaimed and downed the tasteless drink and ordered another one immediately.

"You want to leave, don't you?" Cloud's incapability to answer seemed to be answer enough for Zack. "No one is forcing you to stay, Cloud. If you want to go to your guy, you can."

"It's not that Zack. I'm just not in the mood to party right now. Tell Reno I got sick or something," Cloud said and walked away. He felt bad for ditching his friends, but he didn't want to stay there either. Once he was outside and things were quiet around him again he felt better. He'd go home, see if Leon was on, chat a little, watch a movie, then go to bed. Perfect evening. Someone suddenly grabbed him by the shoulder. Expecting to be mugged, he got ready to beat whoever it was senseless, but it was only Zack. Without a word he pulled Cloud into a dark alley, away from the crowd of people waiting to get into the club.

"What's going on Zack?" Cloud asked, as Zack stayed silent.

"I just need to know, why is this guy so much better than us? Is being with him more fun?"

"I'm not going to him, Zack. I'm going home."

"It actually sounds like you're not lying this time. Yet, I can't believe you. Tell me about him. How did you meet, since it's so unlikely that I know him and all."

Like squeezed his eyes shut, like blocking the world out would make it easier for him to think. "I met him in a chat room," Cloud finally whispered, just loud enough for Zack to hear.

"This guy you're seeing… It's online?"

"What of it?"

"What of it? You're in love with a guy you haven't even met! Is he even in it as much as you? He probably just wants to have fun!"

"I'm not in love with him! He's just a guy! A little fun."

"Then why are you neglecting your friends for him? Why do you want to go home at ten on a Saturday night just to talk to him?"

"… I don't know."

"Because you're in love with him! But you're just in love with a fantasy though, that's why he's so great. He has time to think of all the good answers because he can hide behind a computer screen. Should you ever meet the real person you'd be disappointed."

"Why do you even care, Zack? It doesn't have anything to do with you!"

"Yes it does!" He bit his lip and turned the other way. "Cloud… I'm in love with you. I'll be better for you than some guy that doesn't even exist."

Cloud could barely believe what he had heard. He had been in love with Zack for months, and now when those feelings had passed completely he confessed. Perhaps dating Zack would be better, but the thought of it almost made him feel disgusted. "But Zack… we're friends."

"Friends?" In a quick movement he turned back to Cloud, wearing an expression that scared him. "I never wanted to be your friend, Cloud. From the first time I met you, I wanted to kiss you, to make love to you. I didn't want to confess in the beginning because I thought you were straight, but then you told me you were gay as well and I was just going to wait a little, and then this happens."

"You're not making sense to me."

"Really? What is it that you have trouble understanding?"

"I told you I was gay months ago. You had plenty of time."

"I was scared! …Don't meet that guy. Forget him and be mine."

"But Zack, like I said, you're my friend. I don't want that to change."

"Are you deaf? I don't want to be your friend!" Zack kicked the ground and leaned to the wall. Cloud walked closer to him and leaned to the same wall, right next to Zack. Neither man said anything for a while. The mass of people walking around them didn't even bother glancing their way, yet Cloud felt so self-conscious. "Where does this guy live anyway? Nearby?"

"No… Quite far away actually."

"Where?"

Cloud didn't want to answer. He knew it would infuriate him, but there was nothing else he could do, because the silence between them now clearly infuriated him just as much. "He lives in New York."

Zack stared in shock for a moment, then he started chuckling quietly, chuckles that grew into maniac laughter. "This is great. And you're going to New York with Reno."

"You too…"

"No. Some sudden family emergency made it impossible for me to go."

"Then I won't go either…"

"You will. You will go and meet the real man behind the fantasy. When that's done and over with, you can decide which one of us you want. Is that okay with you?"

"Fine. Thank you for giving me some time." Zack nodded weakly and patted Cloud's head before leaving the blonde. Once everything dawned on him, Cloud could only slide slowly down the wall until he reached the ground, and then he just sat there. He felt like crying, but no tears came. Why couldn't that idiot have told him his feelings two weeks earlier. Then he wouldn't need to feel this way.

Once people began to take notice of him and ask him why he was sitting there, he got up without a word and headed for his apartment. He kicked all the furniture over, the tiny table along with the chairs, even the couch. He was about to flip the coffee table over as well, when he remembered his laptop was on it and saved it in the last second.

Quickly, he sat down on the floor and got it started. Leon wasn't logged on, but Cloud still messaged him, and soon enough he got an answer_. "Leon, are you there?"_

"_Is something wrong?"  
_

"_It's just that I __had a really shitty day. I don't want to bother you with it though."_

"_If you want to talk about it, I don't mind."_

"_This is something I'd rather talk to you about in person."_

There was a long pause before Leon replied. _"What are you saying?"_

"_Do you want to meet?"_

_

* * *

_

Doom Doom DOOOOM

Beware of my cliffhanger of doom! … wait, this isn't Invader Zim…

Cloud's personality is inspired by a friend of mine who only likes what the person she likes like. It's very annoying. Especially since she changes crushes ALL the time. And I feel sorry for Zack, but I'm cheering for Leon. You see, my characters have more control of the story than I do, so I honestly don't know how this will end, even though I have planned it all.


	3. Chapter 3

****

A/N: Ah, this was late. Sorry. I tried finishing before my mock exams, and I did, but then I noticed some continuity errors and it was too late. Had to study, and then I was too tired to write and I also didn't really know how to properly fix it. That's why some parts may seem forced. Next chapter will be better though, promise. I have a long weekend now, so I'll try to finish the next chapter before the next batch of tests. (They never end!) If the next chapter's not up by Tuesday, it won't be up for a while… sorry.

And another thing, don't think I'm complaining, cuz I'm not, but 40-something people have put this story on alert, but I "only" have 12 reviews? How does that even happen? If I like a story enough to put it on alert, I review as well… usually.

And yet another thing… Leon's parents are not who they are in the game. I haven't named them yet…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own nothing but my mind, Mr. Police officer Sir.

**Warnings:** It's rated M, what do you think?

**Chapter II**

It was Friday, a day Leon had made sure he had no classes on. It meant he could sleep until noon, and then do absolutely nothing. So why was it that he was very much awake at 8 AM, with a young man jumping up and down in his bed while he was still lying in it. "What the hell are you doing here so early Sora? Mom said you'd come AFTER school."

"I'm skipping."

"Why?"

Sora stopped bouncing and landed in a sitting position right next to Leon. "BecauseKairitoldNaminethatIhadacrushonRikubutItoldthemIdontbuttheydontlistenand…"

"That's enough." Leon sat up in the bed, but made sure his quilt was properly wrapped around his bare upper body. "How did you get in here anyway? I can't remember ever giving you the key."

"Axel let me in."

"Axel? What is Axel doing here?" And why did Axel have the key anyway?

"Revenge, bitch," Axel hissed from the door. Leon looked at the redhead and wondered how in the world it was possible to miss him, even if he was tired. That spiky red hair stood out quite a bit… if not a lot.

"Revenge for what?" Leon asked while trying to find some clothes to wear on the floor. He could find something clean later.

"For stealing my boyfriend!"

"You did what?" Sora exclaimed in horror. "Why would you do such a thing, Leon?"

"I didn't!" He turned back to Axel who was still just standing there, glaring. "I don't even know what you're talking about."

"Blondboy19."

Leon let out a loud groan before getting out of the bed. "He's not your boyfriend! You annoyed him until he blocked you. What makes you think he'd even be interested?"

"I'd convince him somehow."

"And do you even know his name?"

"Cloud, 19 years old. Lives in LA and goes to college there. The two of you have been talking to each other several times everyday since then. Wonder how I know all this? I hacked your computer."

"Trying different passwords until you get the right one isn't the same as hacking. Why does it bother you this much? I thought you were dead set on getting back together with Demyx."

"I was. But apparently, he has found someone new. A Sexy-something."

"A what?"

"His name began with sex."

"… Zexion?"

"Right."

"He goes to our college. We have several classes with him, you should know who he is." Leon groaned again. He did that often with the two of them around. "Want pancakes or something?" he asked, regardless of how annoyed with them he was.

"Pancakes will not save your ass!" Axel said, much louder than necessary. "I saw the pictures of him. He's hot! Did you see that bubble butt?"

"What's a bubble butt?" Sora asked.

"Sora, do you want pancakes?"

"Sure! With blueberry!"

"Got it." Making it a point to ignore both of their questions, Leon exited the bedroom and entered the kitchen. Leon lived in a rather spacious apartment, paid for by his parents. The kitchen wasn't that big, though it fit a small tabled big enough for the three of them. If any more people showed up, they'd have to move to the living-room. Only once since he moved in had he had so many guests though.

"Sora, don't help him! Can't you see he's trying to distract us with food?" The two of them ran after Leon, and both attached themselves to different parts of the poor man. The tall Axel around his shoulders, and Sora around his waist.

"What do you both want?" Leon shouted while trying to shake them off.

"Give me blondboy19!"

"What's a bubble butt!"

"No and no! Get off or I'll knock you both unconscious!" For reasons that could be both that he sounded very convincing, and because he was holding a frying pan at the moment, they let go and sat down by the table politely. Once the pancakes were done, he hoped they had forgotten everything. They were both quite _stupid _after all. It didn't seem like it though, but for now they both kept quiet out of fear and that was good enough for Leon.

Once an hour had passed, they both seemed to have forgotten all about his threats, and Leon eventually had to escape their endless chattering. He walked around in the city for a bit. He had a car, but driving seemed to be a waste. He found some movies he considered buying, but realized he had forgotten his wallet in his hurry to get out.

Around 3 o'clock he considered going home, as he and Cloud had agreed to talk then, but the thought gave him chills. Instead he went to Axel's apartment and stayed there. The place was eerily clean, he thought every time he was there. It wasn't clean because Axel was neat, but because Axel was never there. That too-tall-for-his-own-good-idiot always spent the night at other people's places. Mostly Leon's because Leon had the biggest couch, but he'd also stay with his many boyfriends.

Like Leons', Axel's parents were disgustingly rich. Both of their father's owned each their law firm and crossed paths often because of it. One would think they would've been rivals, but due to reasons Leon never understood, the two firms cooperated a lot.

Leon sat down on the stylish white couch and switched on his computer. Cloud was already on. If he was on already it meant he had to have run from class. Before writing to him he stopped to wonder when the hell he had gotten around to memorizing Cloud's schedule, but shrugged it off. _"Already on? That desperate to talk to me?"_

"_Class finished early," _Cloud replied. Leon grinned as he doubted what he had said was true, but didn't mention it to him. _"I've been so bored today. Anything entertaining happen at your place?"_

Leon thought for a moment. _"My little brother came to visit. That's always entertaining… in an annoying sort of way."_

"_That's how brothers work I think. You know, I've been ignoring my friends lately. I should go hang out with them more."_

"Why don't you?"

"_Somehow sitting on the couch while talking to you all night is more interesting."_

"_Yeah, I'm a little that way as well. My friends always complain about how antisocial I am." _

"_I was never antisocial before I met you. You must've had a bad influence on me."_

Leon felt a little guilty for some reason. _"Sorry about that. Make sure you get some exercise though. Would hate for you to get fat. You are so goddamned pretty after all."_ Nothing takes away guilt like teasing people. He fumbled through his pockets, looking for his cigarettes. An awful habit that he _was _going to quit… sometime. He found the box, but it was empty. Then why the hell hadn't he thrown it away? Cloud's reply got his mind off the nicotine for a bit, but just a bit. Damn addiction._  
_

"Will I ever live that down? It was a joke."

"_Judging from the picture I got from you, you are goddamned pretty."  
_

"_Are you flirting with me or something?"_

"_Do you mind?"_

"_No. Are you alone?"_ If he meant what he thought he meant, Cloud was the greatest man alive, for nothing else could possibly get Leon to stop thinking about smoking.

"_Yeah, why?" _Before going "what-are-you-wearing" on him, Leon wanted to make sure he was getting it right.

"_Is it hot where you are? Maybe you should take your shirt off."_

"_It's not that hot yet, but maybe if you steamed it up a bit." _

"_What get__s you off then? Would you like me to gently rub your legs? Then slowly move further up. Then I'd kiss your hard cock through your jeans, before unzipping them. Then I'd lick your cock, up and down, make it properly wet."_

Leon had to gasp just from thinking about it. _"I wouldn't let you keep on doing it too long though. I'd get you up into my lap. Then I'd remove your shirt, and kiss your neck. I'd make sure to leave a mark on you."_

"_I'll push you down, then stand up and make you watch me slooowly strip my jeans off. Then my underwear."_

He began to loosen his belt with his left hand, but it was difficult. When it came to using his left hand, Leon could barely hold a cigarette with it, so naturally a belt was impossible. _"And when you're done and naked I'll lift you up and push you down on the bed. Then you'll turn on your stomach and show me your hot ass while I undress."_

"_What would you do then, Leon?" _

Damn it, he needed his right hand, but he didn't want to keep Cloud waiting. _"I'd libk your hole sliwly, then shove my fingrrd inside." _It didn't work too well, but his jeans were down and as useless as that left hand was, he could still use it to hold his… certain something.

"_Leon, what's with that awful spelling? Are you that hot and bothered?"_

_  
"Shut up." _"Why don't you try to undress, masturbate and spell at the same time?" he mumbled to himself. _"I'll punish you for ruining the mood."_

"_Oh no. What will you do?"_

Oh what indeed. _"I'll tie you to the bed. You won't even be able to turn around. Then I'll pour some lube down you crack, then push my fingers inside of you. I'll thrust them in and out of you, slowly at first, then faster and faster until you nearly come."_

"_Then what? I'm hoping for a large cock inside of me. Oh, Leon I'm begging you. Shove your cock inside of me so that I can release." _

"_How can I resist such sweet words. I'll grab your chin so that I can kiss your lips while entering you, as a distraction. Being entered by my cock can be painful after all. Once I'm all the way in I'll do the same as with my fingers. Start slowly then pick up the pace. All we can hear at this point is me smacking against you."_

"_I need to come!!!"_

He was a bit too close himself. It would have been nice to last at least a few minutes more. _"Just come. I'm close too. I'll fill your ass up." _As the climax was getting closer he had to switch hands. It just didn't feel right the other way. When he had released, and slightly soiled his jeans in the process, he got up and washed the cum away from his hands. Sort of a mood breaker. Had it been real sex it would have ended up… elsewhere.

He returned to the computer and read through their little erotic adventure. _"It was mostly me writing by the end," _he wrote, more as a simple statement than an accusation.

"_I was a little tied up. What could I do? :p"_

"_You actually used a smiley? I don't think you have ever done that before."_

"_I'm not that technologically retarded!"_

"_Could have fooled me."_

"_Any plans later?"_

"_Have to entertain my brother for a while… other than that, nothing. I live a boring life."_

"_That's not true. Quiet, not boring. There's a small, but important difference there." _

"_That's what I've been trying to tell people. Are you going to hang out with your friends tomorrow then? What will you be doing?"_

"_Going to our favorite diner. Then they will probably talk me into going to a club with them."_

"_I see. I have never been much of a club person. I enjoy staying at home to watch a movie and order a pizza with some friends. From experience, things always go to hell when you're out drinking."_

"_You don't drink?"_

"_I'll have a beer now and then, but I don't drink usually. I got the impression that you were kind of a party guy. Am I right?"_

"… _Maybe. My phone is ringing. I got to go."_

"_I'll have some lunch while you're on the phone then :o)"_

"_Don't mock me…" _

A very interesting thought suddenly hit him. _"Sorry. But before you go, you really should get a webcam."_

"_I'll think about it."_ Leon smiled as he thought about the possibilities. Actually watching Cloud, not just imagining him. He doubted he could possibly be disappointed, no matter. He was quite infatuated with the man after all, even if he didn't look like that.

_

* * *

_

Feeling more energized than he had in a long time, Leon returned to his apartment with new courage to face the impending doom, which was his crazy friend and his little brother. Once he got close to his apartment though, something in the air bothered him. He stopped in front of the door and caught himself actually sniffing. A familiar perfume scent. Without hesitation he turned around and walked away, but the door was opened and an almost frightened Sora ran at him. "Don't leave me alone with her!" he cried. "They are really angry with you, you know!"

"So that's why Mom wanted you to come here. To guilt me into listing to her."

"You have been avoiding her for a month. Just get it over with!"

He rubbed his temples for a moment, then caved to his brother's desperate eyes. "Fine, I'll talk to her." Before his determination faded he turned on his heel and walked inside his apartment. On his couch sat a petit woman with brown hair like the two brothers'. She was staring at Leon with cold eyes and didn't seem happy to see her son at all. Leon sat down next to her and folded his hands in his lap.

"Just when were you planning on facing me, Leon?" she asked.

"Now, obviously. Is it really such a big deal, mom?"

"It has to be, seeing as you are going such great lengths to avoid me. How could you do that to me? Tell me you finally decided to marry that girl and then just break it off without warning. Any idea how embarrassing it was for me to tell everyone it was off when I had bragged so much about it?"

"And the fact that I didn't love her one bit, and only asked her to marry me for your sake doesn't bother you?"

"Not at all. Any idea how heartbroken she is? I love that girl, more than you sometimes. If you really didn't love her you shouldn't have given her any hope either! That's why I'm angry. Not because it embarrassed me, though it really did."

"In my defense, I'm only 20. Taking such a big step already, of course I would mess it up."

"What are you saying?"

"I fully intended to marry her… then…"

"Oh for heaven's sake, you met someone else, didn't you?" Leon only nodded weakly. "Who is she? Do I know her?"

"It's none of your business! I'm sorry it didn't work out with me and Rinoa, but if it's any consolation to you, I'm much happier in this new relationship of mine. Was that all?" Leon suddenly found himself standing in front of her. Perhaps in is fit of rage, he tried to intimidate her, but of course, nothing would.

"I'm not done, though this is more of a concern for your father than me. I honestly don't give a damn. He says you have changed your major from law to…. What was it?"

"Math and economics."

"Yes, why is that? You need to study law if you're going to take over your father's law firm."

"Yeah… I hate law. It's boring and there's too many "ifs," if you get what I'm saying. I like math because it's so predictable."

"Like you used to be. This new girl must have had a great impact on you since she's making you piss off both your parents. And that is all. See you dear." She stood up and kissed his cheek. She also said goodbye to Sora and Axel, who had both stood quietly at a safe distance. "And by the way," she said as she stood in the doorway. "Now that we have talked things through, why don't you have dinner with us when you drop off Sora?"

"Sounds good," Leon mumbled and with that she really left. When the door was closed and a long enough time had passed, Leon collapsed onto the couch again and the two others walked up to him.

"I didn't know you had a new girlfriend," Sora pouted.

"I don't," Leon explained.

"Boyfriend?" Axel asked. Leon couldn't reply. Cloud certainly wasn't his boyfriend. How could he be when they hadn't even met. Yet it really was Cloud who had inspired him to make those changes in his life. "You know, if bubble butt is that important to you, I won't take him away from you."

"Thanks," Leon said sarcastically. "I'll be in my room. I'll see if Bubble Butt is on."

Axel snickered at him before he started talking to Sora. Leon was happy to see that _Bubble Butt _was still on. Well, it wasn't that late. 10 pm certainly wasn't a time for men his age to go to bed and they had just said good-bye like… 30 minutes ago. While talking to Cloud and considering telling him about his new nickname, he also wondered what it was about this person that made him defy his parents, which he had never done before. Not even in his imagination. In his imagination he had skipped that point and gone straight to murder…

* * *

Normal parents love their children and support them in hard times. Good parents comes to football matches and good parents don't force you to marry a woman you feel nothing for. Leon's parents were not good. That was made quite clear during dinner with them. He had hoped they had said all they needed to say and let it be at that, but clearly not. Things were never that easy. "You don't like law? What kind of bullshit is that?" his father said, far too loudly, like always.

"I'm studying economics. I'm sure I can use that in the firm somehow."

"As an accountant? My son is not going to be an accountant. You're going to be a lawyer!"

"I didn't know you decided that!"

"Don't forget who is paying for college and that apartment of yours."

"I have saved up enough money to pay for it myself by now. Why is it so important to you? Find someone who's actually interested in taking over the firm. Maybe Sora is…" Not even Leon believed Sora could be a lawyer, even if the boy wanted to. "Or Axel! Axel is studying law and you'd be amazed by what he can convince people to do."

"I'm not letting some stranger into my firm!"

"What stranger? We have known the Kasai family for generations."

"He has his own law firm! Isn't his father about to retire?"

"Didn't you know? Axel might not inherit the firm because of his cousin. They will announce that in two weeks."

"Right, that party thing… when was it again?"

"Monday, two weeks from now I think," Leon's mother answered. "I have it written down. Leon, why don't you bring that new girl of yours to that party? If you are still together then, that is…"

"… I'll ask her." Sora kept quiet, but seemed to understand what could happen if Leon actually got it into his head to bring another man to that party. "Sora, you're going to college in two years. Do you want to study law?"

Sora glared at Leon for using him to get their parents' attention away from himself, before he spoke. "I thought about it, but there is still time to think things over."

"No point in you studying law," their father huffed.

"Why not? I have a strong sense of justice."

"Not going to help you become a lawyer. It's all about bending the rules and using them to your advantage. Would you be able to set a mass murderer free?"

"No! Would you?"

"If he could pay me, sure."

Sora seemed to have lost his appetite after hearing that. "But how about it, Dad? If Axel doesn't get the firm, he can have ours. I'd just sell it anyway. There would be no telling who'd it end up with. And you love your firm more than us."

"I'll think about it. Though if he isn't deemed capable of running the Kasai family firm, why should he be capable of running mine?"

Leon hadn't thought that far, but as much as he hated to admit it, Axel was going to become a damned good lawyer. Even Leon could see it. That cousin of his had to be really talented if the family gave the firm to him instead of Axel. "Axel is still good. You're not retiring for years. Why not hire him to work there at first, then you decide?"

"That you're incapable of convincing me makes me think that might be a good idea. We'll see when the time comes. Let's eat before we find more things to argue about. It would be a shame to let the food get cold when your mother slaved for seconds over the telephone."

And there they go. Both Sora and Leon grabbed their food and left because their parents certainly wouldn't notice them leaving now. "Here we go again," their mother hissed through her teeth. "If you wanted a maid, you should have married one!"

"I don't want a maid. I want a wife that can boil water without burning down the kitchen!"

"When did I ever do that?"

"You're right. You don't even know where the kitchen is, so how can you possibly have burned it down!"

Before it escalated further, the two brother's were at a safe distance. "Do you want to spend another night at my place?" Leon asked as they sat down in the large living-room.

"That's alright. I'm staying with Riku." They were silent for a while. They could still hear the shouting, so Leon turned the TV on. "I wonder if they like us now and then," Sora mumbled.

"They do. They just don't know how to show it anymore. Remember what it was like before grandfather died and dad was still just an ordinary lawyer at the firm? He works a lot more now and doesn't really have time for anything and mom has to keep up appearances to get connections and funds. We are old enough to take care of ourselves now, don't you agree?"

"You hate them way more than me, how can you be so understanding?"

"It's my job as the oldest I suppose." Leon ruffled Sora's hair while using his other hand to eat. Their parents really weren't _that _bad when he thought about it. Sure, they were too caught up in their own lives to care much for theirs', but when it really counted, they were there for them. It REALLY had to count though…

* * *

When Leon entered the apartment later that night, he was so tired, he felt like he'd drop the second he let go of whatever he managed to grab on to. To his surprise it was barely eleven PM. Axel was sitting on Leon's computer. Why was that idiot always at his place anyway? The psycho even had the key. He was going to walk casually past him and get into bed, but Axel stopped him. "You may want to talk to Bubble Butt. I was going to pretend I was you, but he seemed a bit upset."

"You actually showed some consideration?" Leon asked, amazed.

"Nah. It's just that upset people are no fun. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to couch." Which was Axel's term for going to bed, seeing as he hardly ever slept in beds.

"_Leon, are you there?" _was flashing on the screen. Although it was impossible to tell, as it was only writing on a screen, it really did feel like he was upset.

For a moment, Leon forgot that he was tired and sat down to begin typing. _"Is something wrong?"  
_

"_It's just that I __had a really shitty day. I don't want to bother you with it though."_

"_If you want to talk about it, I don't mind."_

"_This is something I'd rather talk to you about in person."_

Leon wasn't sure how to reply to that. He looked over at Axel who was getting the couch ready to sleep on, like that would somehow give him the answer. _"What are you saying?"_

"_Do you want to meet?"_

* * *

Doom Doom Doooooooooom! Exactly the same cliffhanger of doom! Oh, you knew it was coming. I hate the cybersex scene btw. I have such a strong desire to change it, but I'm too lazy. I'll do it someday. Real sex coming up, that's always better.

**Author's Random Ramblings: **And I saw "The Prestige" with my dad last night. Starring Hugh Jackman _*Goes gaga and melts away* _Really sick movie, but awesome. I wondered if perhaps Jackman would be a good Leon. I've been thinking of actors to play Leon and Cloud, and I thought Matt Damon (young version) for Cloud right away, but no one seemed to suit Leon… Maybe I just have a crush on Jackman :p He's the sexiest man alive dammit! Perhaps David Boreanaz is a better Leon though. Didn't he do his voice in KH1?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Guess twice who Reno's cousin is! After the torture that was the last chapter, I was afraid it would be the same with this one, but I sat up until 4 am writing! I was so inspired, I couldn't stop. That was on Sunday, and I had Monday off, luckily. I was supposed to post this yesterday, but I had to go through it one last time, and I was just too tired to do that. I went through it and I'm glad I did. Leon didn't know Reno in the beginning of the chapter, then a paragraph later they are old friends. I also referred to Reno as "her" now and then. No idea why.

**Disclaimer:** I'm just following the herd here, do we really need to write disclaimers?

**Warnings:** Surprisingly child-friendly this chapter

**Chapter III**

Cloud: _Leon, are you there?_

Leon: _Is something wrong?  
_

Cloud: _It's just that I had a really shitty day. I don't want to bother you with it though._

Leon: _If you want to talk about it, I don't mind._

Cloud: _This is something I'd rather talk to you about in person._

Leon: _What are you saying?_

Cloud: _Do you want to meet?_

Leon: _Are you coming to NY?_

Cloud: _Yes, in two weeks. I'll only stay four days._

Leon: _I want to meet you, but I'm afraid you will be disappointed._

Cloud: _I'm afraid you will be disappointed too. _

Leon: _I won't be._

Cloud: _Me neither._

Leon: _It's settled then. We'll meet. _

_

* * *

_

Saturday morning, Two weeks later…

Cloud was just beginning to recover after the flight. He had no problems with heights as long as his feet were planted on solid ground, but being up in the air was nothing but uncomfortable. Therefore he was happy to be in a cab now, on his way to Reno's cousin's apartment. Now that the possibility of death wasn't occupying his mind (the cab driver was strangely careful, had to be new), he had time to let other things work on his ulcer, such as meeting the possible love of his life for the first time.

Reno was luckily too busy chatting about everything he saw to notice Cloud's worried expression, and if he did notice he would probably think he had still not recovered from the flight. They stopped in front of a large apartment building. It was a nice place, which was expected. Reno's family was pretty rich, though Cloud had no idea why that was. Reno had made it sound like something illegal, which wouldn't surprise him.

"You have the key to the building?" Cloud asked, as Reno unlocked the door like the residents would.

"Axel sent me the key incase he wasn't home," Reno explained while they entered. Axel, as his cousin's name was, lived a few floors up. They knocked on his door, but he didn't answer and Reno had to open it eventually. The apartment felt eerie and not lived in. Everything was too clean and sterile, and all light from the outside was blocked by white drapes.

"Is your cousin a neat freak or does he just not live here?"

"I'm going to take a bet on the latter." Reno dropped his suitcase and got his cell out. "Hey, Ax? Where are you? …Well maybe you should've been home when someone comes to visit you! … I know you gave me the key… Fine, we'll wait for you. Bye." The redhead gave the phone a good glare before turning to Cloud. "He'll be here in 20 minutes."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but is your cousin a little…"

"Retarded? Stupid? Annoying?"

"I was going to say weird…"

"Axel is a freak of nature, I swear! I mean his hair… your hair is slick in comparison! He hits on everyone, though unlike me, he has a taste for men. No offence. And then there is that bizarre fascination with fire… You okay, Cloud?"

"If you're not exaggerating, I'm going to punch you hard in the face for not telling me I'm rooming with a psycho pyromaniac."

"… Does it have to be the face? Can it wait until we go home? I was hoping to get laid while I'm here." With a groan and a roll of his eyes, Cloud turned away from his friend and tried to find a place to sleep.

* * *

A small fire flicked on and off in front of the other man, and Leon was staring at it against his will. Axel was lying on the couch with his lighter while Leon was sitting in the chair, waiting for something interesting to happen. He hated that he was equally interested in the tiny flame as Axel was. Could nothing happen soon?

A sound interrupted their peace, and neither could understand what it was. Some kind of music coming out of Axel's pocket. "I think your phone is ringing," Leon mumbled.

"I think you're right," Axel answered. He flicked the lighter on and off again a few times before reaching into his pocket to pick it up. "Axel speaking… Hey Reno… Where I am? I'm at my friends place, why do you want to know? … I should? I gave you the key… Just settle in and I'll be there in 20, got it memorized? … Bye." Axel put the phone down and continued playing with the lighter.

"It only takes 5 minutes to drive to your apartment."

"And?"

"Nothing." The clock ticking drove Leon insane. Cloud was probably in New York by now. They had decided to meet the next day and it scared him to tears. That was his excuse for letting himself be fascinated by what Axel did.

"Hey Leon, even I can tell that's something wrong. Want to bother me about it?"

"No… just need to do something to help me take my mind off of things."

"My cousin has come for a visit. Want to drive me there? It's Reno, I'm sure he'd be glad to meet you again. It's been a year after all. Wouldn't recommend it though. He's gone crazy. He actually has a Hannah Montana folder on his mp3!"

"Didn't I hear you sing 7 things just yesterday?"

"That was Miley Cyrus! Totally different thing!"

And Leon was too upset to take the argument any further than that. "I'll drop you off at your place, but I have no interest in meeting any of your relatives at the moment, even Reno, so that will be it."

"Going somewhere?"

"Home, to my relatives. Nothing can cure boredom like hours of gruesome and humiliating pain," he sighed and got out of the chair. With only some minor problems, Axel got out of the couch as well and wobbled after Leon.

"You can always do something crazy and get disowned. Drugs, parties, you got the guy you're crushing on… if being gay doesn't do it, you can join the circus and scoop up elephant poop."

"How can it be that something like that sound better than a family dinner?" Leon got his car keys and the two of them began to leave.

"Beats me. Not even I hate my parents as much as you hate yours."

"… Axel, you love your parents. You think your dad is the coolest thing on earth! It's blasphemy to compare those two loving people with the minions of Satan."

"Your parents are the _minions_ of Satan?"

"Yeah, you're right. More like the boss of Satan."

"There you go! In order to be his minions, they'd have to be afraid, or at least respect him. And let's face it, those two don't fear or respect shit." Axel laughed loudly and kicked the doors to the outside world open. With that they entered Leon's car and Axel was dropped off at his place with few injuries….

* * *

Still in Axel's unused apartment, Reno and Cloud were surfing through channels. "Why does your cousin pay for channels when he's never here? He has over 800 channels. Who needs that?"

"Oh look! A Japanese talk show!"

"And a Japanese channel… Why pay for a Japanese channel when you're not Japanese?"

"Beats me, but it's better than the Russian one. Dubbed Poirot marathon? No thanks!"

"Just change the channel!"

Reno whispered a few curses before doing as he was told. "Hannah Montana! … Which is so childish!"

"What language is that?"

"No idea…"

The door opened and someone who, for many reasons, had to be Reno's cousin entered. His hair was wild and red, there were tattoos on his face, and even as he stood there with them he was playing with a lighter while grinning in a way that somehow reminded Cloud of a homicidal maniac.

"Yo," he said. Before the two others could say more, the previously indifferent expression on is face suddenly changed. "Hey, you're bubble butt!"

No words could possibly explain just how confused Cloud was at that moment. "Bubble butt?" he finally managed to stutter.

"Yeah, Leon's honey… that he stole from me!" The latter was said with heavy resent.

"You know Leon? Wait, does that make you firestarter?"

"That's me! Now that you've seen me in person, do you regret your choice?"

"I'll manage to live somehow… but you know Leon!"

"Even I know Leon," Reno added. "We have known Leon since we were kids, because our parents work together, but how do you know him?"

"They met online," Axel explained before Cloud had time to even open his mouth.

"Seriously? That gloomy Leon uses the computer for something besides schoolwork?" Reno chuckled.

"You know, he's loosened up quite a bit after he moved out from his parents' place. If I annoy him long enough, I can actually get him to go to a party with me."

"No way! Me and Cloud are going clubbing tonight. Why don't you get your annoyingness on and get him to come with us."

"I don't know… he said he was visiting his parents. If we want him to come with us we have to catch him before he gets there. You know what a bad mood… everyone gets in when they meet his parents."

"But he will want to come if Cloud comes, won't he?"

At this point, Cloud finally remembered he could speak. "Wait!" he said, probably louder than necessary, but when it came to the two cousins, anything less probably wouldn't have caught their attention. "You know Leon?"

"Bubble Butt isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, is he?" Axel whispered, like Cloud couldn't hear it when he obviously could.

"He's usually smarter than this…" Reno mumbled as he scratched his chin while wondering.

"I'm slow because I'm in a state of shock and I have two idiots that doesn't take the time to explain things properly and instead just ramble on about everything else!"

"We're not the ones rambling now…" Axel scoffed.

"You know Leon," Cloud repeated once again, though this time it wasn't a question. "Childhood friends even. It's just a little weird."

Reno nodded. "Tell me about it. To think that it was Leon you were seeing. If I had known that I would have made sure to calm Zack down more. He was really worried about this new guy, but Leon is great. Totally approve."

"I'm not sure that would comfort Zack," Cloud giggled nervously.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…" He wasn't quite sure how to answer that. "It's _you _after all."

That seemed to be reason enough for them both. "But you were lucky. Can you imagine, getting together with a rich guy without even knowing," Reno told Axel.

"Leon is rich?" Cloud asked.

"Not just rich, 'Richie Rich' rich," Axel laughed. "He's always been a bit stingy, but I'm sure he'd be happy to spend money on stuff for Bubble Butt." Axel was now no longer talking to Cloud, but to his cousin.

"Yeah. He always was a closet-romantic," Reno chuckled. "If Cloud asks for a pony, he'd buy him a stable."

"If he asked for a diamond ring, he'd buy him a mine," Axel added, his voice extremely exaggerated.

"Why are you calling me Bubble Butt?" Cloud wondered.

"And Leon would take him to a fancy restaurant, then to an insanely large and awesome hotel."

"And he would experience luxuries he didn't even knew existed, as he is but a lowly peasant. And then spread his legs for him immediately."

"Like a modern day Cinderella."

"HEY!" Cloud shouted and the two redheads finally looked his way. "I don't care whether Leon is rich or not, I'm going to meet him because I think I might really be in love with him. What I want to know though, is why the hell you call me Bubble Butt."

"I think the nickname is self-explanatory really," Axel said, seemingly surprised by Cloud's outburst, but not as surprised as he should be. It was obvious the cousins were both too used to people yelling at them.

"Maybe we should call Leon over. Then you can meet earlier," Reno said.

"No!" Cloud said quickly. "I'm not ready to meet him yet."

"I see." Axel and Reno continued talking about old times and things Cloud wasn't quite capable of understanding in the state he was in. All he could think of was Leon and how absolutely terrified he suddenly had become.

* * *

As Leon parked outside of the grand mansion, he wondered if he was an idiot or something who voluntarily, without even being asked to, visited his parents. His phone rang suddenly. He didn't plan on picking it up, but when he saw it was Reno, his old friend who he hadn't talked to in forever, he did it anyway. "Hey," he said. He was still sitting in his car and leaned to the steering wheel.

"_Yo, it's Reno!" _Reno howled from the other side.

"Where are you? There's echo."

"_I'm in the hallway outside of Axel's apartment. He's keeping Bubble Butt busy."_

"Bubble… I mean Cloud, is there? Why?"

"_Yeah, how cool is that! Turns out, Cloud is my best friend. If you talked to me more often, you would have known!"_

"So why did you bring him to New York? Moral support?"

"_Something like that. I haven't told him about that yet though."_

"I see. And he's over there with you? Have you told him about me? Does he want to meet now?"

"_I told him I knew you, but he didn't want to meet you yet. Said he wasn't ready. I know you are my friend as well, but truth to be told, I like Cloud better than you. If you hurt him I'm gonna kick so hard in the groin you turn into a girl, got it?"_

Had anyone else said something like that, Leon would have laughed, but when it came to Reno and Axel, you could never know. "I won't hurt him. I really like Cloud. I'm guessing he doesn't know you're talking to me since you're hiding out in the hallway." Slowly, Leon began exiting the car. He needed to stretch his legs.

_"He doesn't." _There was a sudden mischievous tone in his voice. _"We're going out with some friends later. Why don't you grab some of your friends and 'accidentally' end up at the same place as us?"_

"I don't know. Where are you going?"

"_No idea yet. The beauty of being young and spontaneous."_ There was a long pause suddenly. _"Leon, are you there?"_

"Yeah. Why don't you call me later and we'll decide then. I have to go now. See ya." Before Reno could say goodbye himself, Leon hung up. Exiting the house was someone he didn't want to see, and wasn't expecting to see for that matter. "Hey, Rinoa," he said, as he felt the staring contest of sorts had gone on for long enough.

"Hi Leon. How are you?"

"Good. You?"

She only nodded and forced her lips into a smile. "I was visiting your mother," she explained as the uncomfortable silence grew between them.

"I figured," Leon answered, just as awkward sounding.

"We were just talking about the party on Monday. Weird day for a party, right?" He nodded, she nodded too, probably noticing how strange their conversation was getting. "I heard you were bringing someone?" she suddenly asked after another moment of silence.

"No. I'm going alone."

"So you're not seeing anyone?" The hopeful tone in her voice broke his heart. He wasn't in love with her, and didn't have any strong feelings for her, but he still cared for the girl. They had kind of dated for years after all.

"I am seeing someone," he explained. "We're just not at the 'meet my parents' stage yet."

"I see. Look, this might not be the best time, but… were you seeing her while you were with me? I just want to know."

"Not seriously." She let out a quiet and upset gasp as he said it. "Rinoa, you must understand. If we had stuck together and gotten married, we would have made each other absolutely miserable. I care a lot about you, but my feelings don't go beyond that, and when I met… her, and realized I could fall in love with someone else so quickly, I felt it was better we split now, when we weren't dependent on each other." The expression on her face worried him. It was like the more he spoke, the less emotion she showed. "I know it's cold of me. I'm sorry."

"You know what's cold, Leon? Not telling me this when we broke up and just leaving me with no explanation whatsoever. I know I'll probably be thanking you for leaving me someday, when I realize that you were right and I meet a man who truly loves me, but that day is still far away so until then just… don't talk to me."

She walked past him quickly and he listened to her steps fade away while leaning to his car. In hindsight he could see what an ass he had been that day, but that day he didn't have that explanation. After he began talking to Cloud, his relationship with her just felt wrong somehow. Not before they decided to meet did he realize his own feelings and reasons. When enough time had passed, and Rinoa was most definitely back at her own place, Leon got back into the car and drove off again, without bothering to go inside.

* * *

When Cloud sat with Reno and Axel in a bar with their friends from various places, he realized that his friend really was as insane as he thought he was. Their choice in friends alone was enough to prove that. Larxene was, if possible, a bit more crazy looking and acting than Axel. Luxord was too old to hang out with them, yet there he was, sitting across from him on the full table. There were also a few other's that Cloud didn't remember the names of, mainly because they were so scary-looking he had more or less blacked out when he saw them.

The only one he got along with was a girl named Yuffie, who claimed there was another one in their gang he would have liked called Demyx, but because he had just dumped Axel for another man, he thought he might not be welcome. "So Cloud," Yuffie began. "How do you like New York so far?"

"It's cool. I like it. The people I have met so far have been a little crazy, but other than that."

"Crazy people is what you get when you hang out with Axel and Reno. Can't claim to be sane myself," she laughed.

Cloud chuckled as well. He felt a bit disappointed in himself. He was thinking so much about meeting Leon he couldn't focus on anything else. "Do you know Leon?" he finally asked, and tried to sound subtle.

"Sure. I'm not sure I can hang with him though."

"What do you mean?"

"You see… AUCH!" She glared at Reno who was trying to look innocent.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to kick you," he smiled.

"Fine. You see… RENO! What are you doing?"

"Nothing!"

She sent him a last glare before turning back to Cloud. Before she could continue her phone beeped and she got it out. After reading the text she had gotten she gave Reno a strange look which he returned with an equally strange look. To say the least, this confused Cloud a bit. "Well, enough about that. Leon is really cool, you know."

"Okay…"

Her phone made noise again, this time a call. As she looked at the screen he could faintly see the name Rinoa. "Sorry guys. Best friend duty," she said and squeezed her way out of the booth.

Cloud got more nervous as she left. She was the only one he managed to talk to after all, not that he was in the mood to talk. He should've agreed to meet Leon after all, because just waiting for it like this was pure torture. He wanted to see those sweet, gray eyes look at him, he wanted to touch his shoulder length, brown hair… hell, he'd spread his legs and scream 'take me!" to get out of the agony of waiting for it.

Yuffie returned quickly and Reno got up from his seat and pulled her a bit away. It made Cloud wonder if the two of them had something going on between them. As discreetly as he could, he listened to their conversation. He needed something to get his mind off of Leon.

"What did Rinoa say?" Reno asked Yuffie in a hushed voice.

"Not sure. She was crying so hard. Someone is a bitch though, and I have a feeling it was me, so I think I have to go back there."

"Got it. See you around then."

Yuffie nodded. She said her goodbyes to the table and vanished in a hurry. Reno took the seat next to Cloud, probably to comfort his friend. "Yuffie is nice," Cloud commented.

"She is. She made it simply impossible to lose contact with her as well. Called me almost everyday," he laughed and drank of his beer.

"You like her?"

He burst into laughter, like that was the most ridiculous thing to suggest, but seemed to suddenly realize that Cloud was missing that vital something to make it funny. "I know you're not into girls, but I'll tell you anyway. Don't hit on Yuffie. She's dating this guy called Vincent Valentine, god knows why. It doesn't look like he care for her much, but then one guy was very persistent about getting into Yuffie's pants while Vincent was in the room. No one saw that poor sucker again."

"I'm sure you're exaggerating."

"Oh no, he's not!" Axel suddenly said. Cloud turned to the rest and saw them all looking in their direction, interested in the topic. "I tell you this, that guy is scarier than demons in hell pits and their evil, brain-eating spawn. And the worst thing is; nobody knows where he came from or how he ended up hanging with us! One day he just appeared with Yuffie."

While the group told Cloud all the different horror stories about Vincent, Leon sat on the second floor and viewed them through the stairs. He could see Cloud easily, but the upstairs room was darker and if he sat up abnormally straight, he was out of sight immediately.

With him sat Zexion and Demyx. He had invited neither of them, but he had been stupid enough to mention it to Demyx. He had been upset because of Rinoa, he blamed his bad judgment on that, and on being nervous about meeting Cloud. Before even taking the one he was already smoking out of his mouth, he lit a new cigarette and quickly replaced it. There was only three left in the box that had been full just moments ago, but he couldn't remember smoking them all. Yet there were no other smokers at the table…

"After all that begging, I'm surprised Axel can manage so well without me," Demyx suddenly mumbled as he watched his ex laugh along with his friends.

"I'm surprised you care when you have insisted you are completely over him so many times already," Zexion said. On his voice, it sounded like he didn't care, but both Demyx and Leon knew he did, and very much so.

"I don't, handsome," Demyx cooed. "It's just that after being treated so badly by him, I want to see him suffer… just a bit."

"I get it," Zexion sighed, and if Leon wasn't mistaken, a faint smile appeared on his face.

"How should I get revenge, I wonder. Perhaps I should announce to the whole school that he has the first season on Hannah Montana on DVD. He even got the Hannah Montana 3D concert."

"Seriously?" Zexion asked in disbelief.

"He even made me have my sister Namine get him the special 3D glasses."

"How did it take me a year to steal you away from that guy?"

"You _are _a little slow when it comes to love related things, honey."

"Not _that _slow. Hey Leon, do you know why this guy stayed with the Hannah fan for so long? … Leon?"

"What?" Leon had been listing to what they were saying, really, but at some point it had become some kind of background murmur. Kind of like the sound a teacher makes when your crush just moved to a seat right in front of you.

"You got it bad for this guy," Demyx laughed. "Why are we spying on him again?"

"I don't know anymore. I thought that maybe I could talk to him, but he told Reno he wasn't ready yet, and I'm not going to push him."

"Aw, that's cute. Cloud and Leon sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G," he sang.

"That is SO childish," Leon said, but couldn't help but laugh a little anyway.

"Just so you guys know," Zexion started, but let there be a little break before he spoke again, to make sure the two others were paying attention. "Cloud just left with Axel and Reno."

Both Leon and Demyx jumped forwards in their seats to get a better look at the other group's table. The rest was still there, but as Zexion said, Cloud, Axel and Reno had gone. Just seconds later he received a text from Reno saying they were heading home. It was actually getting late, so he guessed it wasn't weird.

"What to do now?" Zexion asked.

"Don't know. Go home?" Leon suggested.

"You don't want to follow them or anything?" Demyx wondered and poked the discouraged looking Leon on the forehead.

"I'm not a fucking stalker Dem!" Leon ran his fingers through his hair while wondering what to do before he got his wallet out and put the money on the table, along with the check they had gotten a while ago. "Let's go."

Demyx and Zexion got themselves a cab when they left the bar, while Leon decided to walk. It wasn't that far to his place. Just a bit more than 30 minutes and he could need the air. When he had walked for only a few minutes, he suddenly found himself facing a certain blonde he had been stalking just a while ago…

* * *

It took the group a while to run out of scary Vincent stories, but they did eventually, and they gradually fell back into conversations among themselves. Reno and Axel seemed to notice Cloud being a bit left out and after realizing it was already getting kind of late, they excused themselves and headed out. "Wait a moment," Reno said. "I just need to send this text," he explained while they stood there.

"You can't walk and text at the same time?" Axel asked.

"Nope," was Reno's simple answer.

"Is it okay to leave, Reno?" Cloud wondered. "Some of them said it's been a year since they last saw you. Don't you want to hang with your friends a little longer?"

"It's okay. It's surprising how missing people makes you forget about how annoying they are. You hit it off with Yuffie though. I'm glad. We're a tight bunch so new people aren't always welcome."

"Everyone loves Bubble Butt!" Axel cheered. "Are you done texting already? I'm getting cold."

Reno looked inside the bar through the windows, then took a look around before letting out a sigh. "Fine, we can go."

Both Axel and Cloud were confused by Reno's behavior, especially since he was the one who suggested leaving. They started walking, but they constantly had to slow down because of Reno who frequently turned to look in the direction they came from. "What the fuck are you doing?" Axel finally asked.

"It's not today anymore," Reno said, clearly ignoring Axel. "It's already tomorrow."

"How is that possible?" Cloud laughed.

"Cloud, go back to the bar!"

"What? Why? Did you forget something?"

"No. Just go back. You remember the way, right?"

"But how will I get back to the apartment?"

"Someone else can take you. Go!"

Cloud was actually pushed in the direction of the bar, and while mumbling fine he began walking back. The people whose name he couldn't remember were still in there, he could probably get one of them to explain the way. Once he was near the bar he stopped. He was so shocked, he didn't think he could remember his own name.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," Leon smiled, though he looked equally shocked. Leon definitely looked better in real life. A photograph couldn't capture all the little movements, the details… the _very _firm ass.

"What are you doing here?" Cloud asked when suddenly realizing that neither of them talked.

"I wonder," Leon chuckled. "Where is Axel and Reno?"

"Reno kind of chased me back here. I think I know why now."

"Want me to take you back to their place? We can talk on the way."

"That sounds good."

The two of them started walking. It took them probably an hour longer than it usually would. They never ran out of things to talk about, and it was definitely fun, but there was still this strange feeling between them, like there was something both wanted to say, but neither had the courage to.

When standing in front of the door to Axel's apartment, the feeling was stronger than it had been before. Suddenly neither of them could remember how to speak it seemed, as they stood for minutes without saying a word. "I-I should probably go inside," Cloud stuttered.

"You probably should."

Cloud was about to turn, but Leon suddenly grabbed his arm tightly. "Sorry!" he said quickly as he realized his grip was a bit too strong.

"That's okay." Damn, Cloud was sick of beating around the bush. He leaned in closer to Leon, and Leon moved closer to him. They kissed. Suddenly, all they wanted was to be closer to each other and all uncomfortable feelings were gone. Cloud found himself pressed between the wall and the other man, and he didn't exactly hate it as their tongues moved together. At that point Cloud realized he had to be in love with this person. Especially since Leon tasted like a strange mixture of beer and cigarettes, and Cloud absolutely loved it.

Had they been left alone for longer, one of them might have suggested going even further, but no such luck. A loud cough caught their attention and they both blushed as they saw Reno standing in the doorway with raised eyebrows. "How you both doing?" he asked.

"Fine," Cloud gasped. "I'll see you tomorrow Leon," Cloud smiled and Leon nodded.

"Bye," he said and kissed Cloud quickly before leaving.

Cloud just stood there for a while, looking at the empty space in the hallway that had once contained Leon. "Isn't that nice," Reno sighed. "You ran into Leon and now you look like a schoolgirl in love."

Feeling the blush reappear, Cloud walked into the apartment quickly. He was a bit too happy now, and the feeling like something bad would be happening soon came over him. He was probably thinking too much.

"By the way, Zack called," Reno said. There it was. The bad thing, though not as bad as he feared. Cloud had almost forgotten about Zack, but now he was cruelly reminded. "I told him about everything. He sounded a bit strange, though. I hope he's okay. Did he tell you anything about that family emergency of his? I hope no one died or something."

"I'm sure he's okay. I'm going to bed."

"Got to be rested for the date tomorrow. Looks like you'll be getting some as well. Lucky guy."

"Getting some?" Cloud realized what he'd be getting quickly enough to avoid more embarrassment, but it didn't help that blush disappear. "I don't know. That soon? I only met him in person today!"

"But you've known him for over a month. That's totally enough time! I don't get the big deal anyway. It's not like you're a virgin, right?"

"Um… I was going to bed. Good night."

"Holy shit! You're a virgin?" Reno laughed.

"Shut up! Or at least be quiet. It's enough to have you mocking me, I don't want Axel to do it as well."

"Don't worry. Axel isn't here. Said something about the couch being uncomfortable and whatnot. But if you're a virgin you should definitely do it with him! Who knows when you'll see each other again."

"I guess. I'll have to think about it. Good night, Reno."

"Night Cloudy."

Cloud rolled his eyes at the silly nickname and entered the guestroom. Why did everything have to be so complicated, he wondered. If Zack hadn't gone and confessed his feelings all of a sudden, he could have been happy, with no additional feelings of guilt. If he had just been a bit more experienced, he wouldn't have had to be this terrified about going further with Leon. Love sucks. Then why was it that he felt himself grinning like an idiot the second he remembered that kiss?

* * *

**Author's Random Ramblings: **Happy birthday to my cat! She turned 12 on Monday. That sex scene I promised will be in the next chapter. But now, you all have a choice. Quick update, or a good sex scene. Which will it be? I doubt I can manage both. When I write a sex scene I rewrite it at least six times before I'm pleased with it :p

Some of you may wonder, what's up with all the Hannah Montana stuff. I needed an artist no "tough" man would like. Hannah Montana. Love you all!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Sorry about the delay. Stuff like exams, graduation, an internetless vacation and my friend sucking me into Naruto World by telling me Kakashi died (My favorite character in anime/manga history!) got in the way.

Played some KH2 again, which I haven't done for a year or so. Saw that lovely Cleon moment (that I'm going to rewatch on youtube) and was suddenly inspired again. I forgot how butch Cloud actually is... I have to make him more in-character in my next story… I wonder if it's noticeable that some parts are a little "damn-I-want-to-finish-ish". (Word of the day…) My friend said it wasn't though…

**Disclaimer:** Do not own.

**Warnings:** We have finally reached the naughty stuff!

**Chapter IV**

"Think they'll do it?"

"They have to!"

"I know! Who will be bottom?"

"Leon can't be bottom. It has to be Cloud."

"I have never been bottom. Must hurt to get a cock up your ass."

"Hopefully Leon is small. For Cloudy's sake."

"He's not. I walked in on him while he showered just a few days ago. Even when it's hanging, it's huge!"

"Well, Leon is pretty big. Not that tall, but… muscular."

"Reno, are you crushing on him?"

"What? EW! If I'm going to sleep with a guy, it's not going to be Leon. I'd much rather sleep with Cloud."

"Me too. Bubble Butt is hot!"

"Bubble Butt is RIGHT HERE!" Cloud had had enough. He was trying to eat his way too sugary cereal while watching cartoons, but those two kept bringing stuff like this up while they sat on the couch on each side of him. When had Axel arrived anyway? It was only 9 am on a Sunday!

"But you're going to be bottom right?" Axel asked.

"Why do I have to be bottom?"

"Because the smallest one is always bottom!" Reno explained loudly.

"We're the same height. And I'm pretty muscular too you know."

"The only reason you're the same height is because your hair defies gravity. Besides, I'm sure getting it up the ass isn't _that _bad. If it was bad, no one would do it."

"I guess…" Cloud sank into the couch and held the cereal closer to his chin. Always complicated. "What should I do? I know nothing about gay sex… or that much about sex at all actually. Does Leon know?"

"He's been around enough, if that's what you mean," Axel said. "He's done it enough to know what he's doing, but he isn't slutty or anything like that."

"Okay… Really? It's just that we haven't really talked about it… I thought he hadn't done that much… but I guess I should have known. He seemed to know what he was talking about when we…"

"When you?"

"Nothing! I'm done." He jumped up from the couch and rushed to the kitchen. There was a little left of his cereal, but he only threw it away and put the bowl in the sink. He'd lost his appetite. For some reason he had thought Leon wasn't that experienced, but perhaps that was naïve of him. This made everything a lot worse. He didn't care about the sex being good for himself, he wanted it to be good for Leon and if Cloud didn't know shit about what he was doing, but Leon did…

It was stupid of him to think that way, he suddenly realized as he hunched over the sink. Leon would understand and Leon wouldn't mind. Cloud knew that so well already, yet he was still panicking. "Shit, get a grip Cloud," he mumbled to himself. "This is pathetic."

"Sure is," Reno added as he walked into the kitchen. "Do you have a suit?"

"A suit? What do I need a suit for?"

"Your date."

Cloud stood straight again to look properly at Reno. "Are we going someplace _that _fancy?"

"You sure are. You need to get used to being around stuffy old rich people or you won't be able to cope tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Cloud asked, confused. "What's happening tomorrow?"

"Our fathers will decide whether me or Axel is going to inherit their multimillion dollar firm."

"… What?" That hadn't helped the confusion issue at all.

"I need you to be there for moral support."

"What?"

"I'll let you borrow one of my suits. You can't afford a good suit."

"Reno!"

"What?"

"What!?"

"What, what? I don't get you sometimes," Reno groaned. "I'll call Leon and tell him to take you to some French restaurant. The French are always weird." While talking, Reno walked out of the room again, leaving Cloud alone again. Cloud considered going after him to ask what was going on, but eventually decided against that, realizing it would probably confuse him even further.

* * *

_Three hours earlier…_

Cloud lied there in Leon's bed and it had to be the most beautiful sight Leon had ever seen. The blonde's body was naked and sweating and he wore the most seductive expression. Slowly he crawled closer to Leon and wrapped his beautiful arms around him. Cloud buried his face in the nape of his neck, then licked his hair and whispered, "Dude, wake up!"

It was NOT an erotic whisper. It was an annoying shout, and the voice didn't belong to Cloud. Groggily, Leon opened his eyes and looked at the flaming red hair, that was for some reason covering his face. "Axel, what the fuck are you doing here? I thought you were spending the night at your own place… with your guests."

"Well, I didn't. I went out and then I decided to sleep here. Your couch is bigger."

"Then sleep on a bed for once." As Axel moved, Leon could finally sit up right and looked at the alarm clock on the table next to the bed. "Axel."

"Yes?"

"IT'S FUCKING SIX AM! What are you doing here, waking me up at six fucking am! …on a Sunday!"

"I didn't know it was that late. Sorry."

"Late? It's called early."

"Not if you haven't been to bed yet. Don't be that grumpy! I got some awesome news I just have to tell you."

"They better be good if you want to live."

"They are. Cloud is a virgin."

"Virgin? How do you know? Did he tell you?"

"No, spycams. Anyway, you should totally have sex with him tomorrow. Reno is trying to talk him into it. You can be all 'but we don't know when we will see each other again'. Awesome, right?"

"… Sure. Can I go back to bed now? I was planning on sleeping 'til noon."

"Suit yourself. It's a beautiful day… I think I'll go back to my apartment."

"How long has it been since the last time you slept?"

"I don't know… a week… give or take. See you later."

"Later." Leon didn't think too much of it at first. So Cloud was a virgin, not a big deal. As a matter of fact, he liked the thought. No one else had "sullied" him. Then thoughts that made him unable to sleep entered his mind. If Leon was his first, then he'd remember that for the rest of his life. There was quite a lot of pressure on him all of a sudden. He twisted and turned a few times before getting out of bed. Axel was long gone.

* * *

When it was almost eight, Cloud was about to start hyperventilating. One part of him wanted to leave everything behind and run for his life, and the other couldn't wait to see Leon and thought the other part of him was insane. The TV was turned on and off. In the corner of his eye he could see Reno glare at him, but he ignored it and continued flicking through the channels, then shut the TV off again.

He turned to Reno and opened his mouth to speak, but Reno shushed him quickly. "Your hair is fine, your clothes are fine, your butt is as bubbly as ever. Anything else?"

"No…"

"Good." Reno snatched the remote away from Cloud and put the TV back on. "Hopefully he'll be here any minute so that I can get rid of you!"

Neither of them spoke for a while, just stared at the screen without really knowing what they were watching. "So what are you going to do tonight?" Cloud asked when he felt himself starting to worry about his hair again.

"Gonna hang out with the guys you met yesterday. Play poker or something."

Cloud nodded slowly and stared at the TV once again. Before he had time to think about much else, someone knocked on the door, and in one swift motion, Cloud was on his feet. "How do I look?" he asked.

"Same as you did three minutes ago."

"Shut the fuck up."

"Didn't know you swore that much." Cloud turned quickly towards the door and saw Leon standing there with a smug smile.

"How did you get in?" Cloud asked while trying to not sound too awkward. Judging by Reno's quiet chuckles, he had failed.

"Oh, I got the key. I'm so used to going in and out of here all the time to escape Axel, didn't mean to be rude. Ready to go?"

"He was ready three hours ago," Reno laughed.

Cloud had to bite his lip to keep himself from swearing again. "I'm ready," he said, and made it a point to ignore Reno as he walked out with Leon. In the hurry, Cloud wasn't sure if he had gotten everything he needed, and went through his pockets as Leon closed the door. "So where are we goi…" Cloud was spun around and found himself pressed against the opposite wall with Leon's tongue wrapped around his own.

Long, rough fingers caressed his face and ran across his open lips as they parted. "What did you say?" Leon whispered.

"Huh? Oh, where are we going?"

"Reno told me to take you someplace fancy, but if you want to go somewhere else, that's okay."

"No, there is that whole… party thing tomorrow. I'm all dressed up now anyway, and I have to get used to rich people apparently. But I guess they can't be _that _different, right?" Cloud chuckled the last part, but stopped as he saw Leon's oddly serious face. "Right?"

"Hmm… Let's go. I have a reservation."

"Leon? How weird are these people? Leon?"

"Don't dawdle! We're going to be late." Cloud watched Leon enter the elevator with pouting lips, but followed him eventually with a sigh.

* * *

Leon couldn't help but stare at the blonde as he stood there next to him in the elevator, looking kind of upset, which was absolutely adorable. Against his will, his eyes began to trail down the man's body... untouched body. Leon quickly hid his blush behind his hand. This wasn't good. The elevator stopped and they walked outside. Leon got his car keys and clicked the doors open. He was about to enter it, but noticed that Cloud had stopped following him all of a sudden. "What's wrong?"

"Is that your car?"

With a confused expression, Leon turned back to his silver car, and couldn't understand why that was such a big deal. "Yeah, why?"

"It's a brand new fucking Mercedes!"

"Brand new? It's almost a year old."

"Almost a…" The blonde made a few upset noises, that Leon also found absolutely adorable, before coming closer to the car. He viewed it with awe, something that confused Leon further.

"So how old is your car?" Leon asked.

"I don't have a car. I have a beat-up old motorcycle that'll turn 15 years soon."

"Really? Doesn't sound very safe. I could buy you a new one."

"Don't be silly," Cloud laughed. He entered the car like he was afraid to get fingerprints on it, while Leon kept standing outside, wondering just what he had said that was so silly…

* * *

Their date started with a movie, something that could have been romantic if it hadn't been for the huge crowd. Two gays making out in the movies was sadly something that could get you thrown out. Their hands being intertwined through the entire movie was enough for Cloud though.

When the movie was done, and they were ready to eat, Leon opened the door for Cloud and he entered the fanciest restaurant he had ever seen. And Leon, that bastard, had convinced him it wasn't such a high class place. "Reservations for Leonhart," Leon told a suit-wearing man that stood there waiting for them.

"Leon Leonhart?" Cloud whispered to Leon.

"No…" He paused to think as they walked into the spacious and dimly lit dining hall. "I'm not ready to tell you my real name."

"Okay…"

"Nobody calls me that anyway. Not even my parents."

They were shown to a table, and immediately after, two new waiters came to them out of nowhere and gave them their menus. Leon seemed too calm, Cloud thought. So used to being to places like this. The room was dark and romantic, and slow violin music was played, but Cloud couldn't tell whether it was recorded or if some violinist was walking around somewhere. The only other sound was the quiet murmurs of the other guests. It made him worried about speaking too loudly.

"Something wrong?" Leon asked.

"Just not used to these kind of places. Let's order something." Leon nodded and they both opened their menus, but it appeared that Leon was the only one who knew what he was reading. "Leon?"

"What?"

"I don't speak French."

Leon laughed suddenly, and Cloud looked around to see if anyone was staring, but it didn't seem like it luckily. "Just get what I'm having."

"And what are you having?"

"Chicken."

"I really don't like it here. Everyone is dressed in really expensive clothes and stuff. I don't fit in."

"Trust me, I prefer McDonalds over this."

"Then let's go there! I would love a Bigmac."

"Just give it a try."

"Fine…" Cloud looked through the menu while wondering if maybe he should have chosen French instead of Spanish in high school. "What is escargot?"

"Snail."

"Ew! They really do eat that? I thought it was just some joke or something." The chuckling Leon only shook his head. "And what about… Cerf?"

"That's Bambi."

"Maybe I should have that. Never liked that movie." He looked through the menu again, like he would understand it better this time around, but he gave up and put it down "I'll have chicken. Let's order… how do we order."

"Don't worry. The waiters just like to take their sweet time. Most people need a bit longer to figure out the carte du jour."

"The what?"

"… Never mind. Here's the waiter." Cloud mumbled a few curse words he hoped Leon wouldn't hear as the brunette ordered their dinner in perfect French. As the waiter left again, Cloud suddenly felt himself staring at Leon. The man was really gorgeous, and he loved that confused face he had whenever he did something Leon didn't quite understand. "You actually like this place?" Cloud wondered.

"No. The food is good, but they serve it on plates that are smaller than a burger, and the dinner only covers half the plate."

"Why do rich people eat stuff like that?"

"No idea. They give you three lines of gravy like you're supposed to snort it or something. And the rice is shaped like pyramids."

"I want pyramid rice."

"You get that with chicken," Leon laughed.

Cloud stuck out his tongue and Leon, but before either of them could say anything, two plates were suddenly put in front of them and Cloud watched the waiter disappear in a hurry. "That was fast," he stated flatly. He looked down at his food. "You weren't kidding."

"Sadly, I wasn't."

Cloud picket at his food a bit before trying it out. It was tasty, but there was no way he was going to get full from this. In three bites, he'd finish. "Tomorrow… at that party thing. Will I meet your parents?"

"You'll see them, but they don't like talking to my friends unless they know their parents. It's not like you should want to meet them anyway. _I _don't like spending time with them."

"Must suck… My mom can be a pain sometimes, but she's not close to your parents."

"What about your dad?"

"He's nice. He just goes along with whatever mom says. Isn't that how it usually goes in relationships?"

"Really? My parents never listen to eachother…" Leon stopped talking suddenly and looked at a spot behind Cloud with big eyes. Cloud turned in the same direction to see a man and a woman entering the restaurant. "Speaking of the devil…"

"Who is that?" Cloud asked.

"My dad."

"Really?" Cloud inspected the man and the light haired your woman next to him. "He doesn't look much like you."

"I look like my mom."

"But you don't look like her either."

"That's not my mom."

Cloud was confused at first, but it dawned on him quickly. "You dad is cheating?" Leon nodded. "That's horrible. What are you going to do?"

While tapping his fingers against the table, Leon thought. "Blackmail."

"Excuse me?"

Leon only shushed him and without really realizing what was happening, he was pulled under the table. The long table cloth just covered them from being seen by too many people as they peeked from under it. Leon fumbled through his pockets and pulled out a high-tech phone and aimed the camera-lens at his father. "How can you not be more shocked that your father is cheating on your mother?" Cloud asked.

"I don't know… it's so common. It wouldn't surprise me if they were both seeing someone else."

"Would you cheat on me?" Cloud asked.

"Of course not. I'm more in your world than theirs."

"Yet you are here, under the table trying to get a picture to blackmail your father with…"

"And I got it! So what do you say? Want to go to McDonalds or something?"

"What about our dinner?"

"We'd have to go eat somewhere else after anyway. Come." Again Cloud was dragged along without really knowing what was going on. When either a waiter or Leon's father looked their way they hid behind tables or people, until they reached safety outside.

As promised they got some drive-through burgers, though Cloud didn't speak much on the way, still trying to get his head around Leon's cheating father followed by the dine and ditch. "You're crazy," he finally concluded out loud.

"Not usually," Leon smiled sheepishly. "And it's not something I would usually do. I just needed a little blackmail material due to some… issues at home."

"I see." Cloud finished the last of his burger and looked around to make sure the car seats weren't stained, though he realized Leon probably wouldn't care. "It's getting late though. Should probably go back to the apartment."

"Yeah… You probably should…"

Cloud fumbled through his pockets, calmly at first, then grew more and more frantic. "I forgot the keys to the apartment. You distracted me when I was looking for them when we left." The blonde blushed slightly at the memory. "What should I do?"

"Umm… you could probably stay at my place."

"Yeah?" They both took deep breaths and turned away from each other. "What would we do there?" Cloud finally asked.

"What do you want to do?"

"We could have sex."

Leon seemed to choke on nothing as he coughed and turned back to Cloud who suddenly found himself unable to stop smiling. The blush on Leon's face was too adorable. "In that case, let's go to a hotel. My apartment can be a bit crowded at times."

"Sure. Hotel."

"Hotel," Leon repeated.

* * *

With his towel loosely around his waist, Cloud exited the steamy bathroom. Leon was sitting on the bed, hunched over with his hands folded in his lap. He never looked up before Cloud stood right before him. "Are you okay?" he asked and put his hands on Cloud's hips.

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"I'm worried you don't really want this."

"If I didn't want this I never would have come with you. I love you Leon… even if you are slightly crazy."

"Excuse me? I'm… normal."

Cloud chuckled quietly and sat down on his knees. The way he looked up at Leon with those massive blue eyes and those adorable pouting lips caused Leon's stomach to act up, in the best way. Leon reached out a shaking hand and put it on the back of Cloud's head. For a long moment he wondered if he could push Cloud's head forwards, but as he thought, Cloud did it on his own.

The blonde untied Leon's robe and moved it out of the way. With slightly shaking hands, Cloud took Leon's half erect cock in his palm and began to rub it gently. His mouth was so close to the tip, his breath caused a tickling sensation that ran trough his entire body. It was such a conflicting feeling. While the thought of being inside of Cloud's mouth was enough to make him climax, the desire to just kiss him and ravage his mouth was just as strong.

"I've never done this before," Cloud said, so quietly Leon could barely hear it. "I'm afraid it won't be any good."

"I think the only way for you to make me feel bad was if you bit it off," Leon chuckled.

Cloud opened his mouth wide and made biting motions, but didn't do anything naturally, and smiled so adorably Leon felt faint. He pulled Cloud up and into his lap so that they were facing each other. Leon liked this better. No matter how tempting a blowjob sounded, he wanted to see that man's face.

"Are you nervous?" Leon chuckled as he saw Cloud's blushing face. He shook his head, but Leon wasn't convinced. Cloud's heart was pounding so hard, Leon could feel it as he touched him. It made him feel nervous as well, he quickly realized, as he saw his own hand shaking as he ran his fingers across Cloud's cheek.

"I know this doesn't sound very romantic, but can we get started already? I don't want to wait any longer."

Leon nodded and removed the towel separating them before pushing the blonde down and putting himself on top of him. Their erect cocks briefly brushed together, making Cloud gasp, startled by the sudden contact. Without taking his eyes off of Cloud, Leon somehow managed to find the bottle of lube he had prepared earlier.

The blonde man eyed it for a moment as Leon pushed some into his hand, then rubbed his hands together to warm it. Knowing what would come, Cloud spread his legs and raised his ass slightly to let Leon prepare him. He used his rough finger to tease his entrance, and Cloud was gasping, though probably more from the new experience rather than the pleasure. Leon wanted him to gasp from pleasure.

When he pushed the first finger inside, Cloud let out a groan. Leon had been above Cloud all this time, but now he decided to move downwards. Although he was obviously embarrassed, Cloud sat up and moved to give Leon more room. When Cloud had gotten used to the finger, Leon slowly pushed in another one. This time the blonde winced slightly. To make it more comfortable for him, Leon slowly licked Cloud's erection.

Cloud pushed himself to the wall and clutched the sheets. His breaths became louder as Leon went on. "Leon," he panted. "Shouldn't I be doing something as well?" he laughed nervously.

"You're doing just fine." Cloud's face was flushed and his eyes dazed. Leon figured it was time to move further. Slowly he slipped his fingers out and pulled Cloud down into a sitting position. The blonde swallowed and his blue eyes went wide as he realized what was about to happen. "Are you ready?" Leon asked one last time.

"I hope so," he giggled nervously. "Just be slow okay. I mean… you are really big… down there."

"Uh, yeah, making porn lines isn't going to help me slow down."

"Sorry." Leon took a deep breath and pulled Cloud's legs up on his shoulders. He ran his fingers from Cloud's chest and down his belly before he wrapped his palm loosely around Cloud's cock. With his other hand he grabbed his own cock and guided to Cloud's entrance. As he began to enter, Cloud winced at the pain. To make it better, Leon poured more lube on his length and it seemed to go better as he pushed further inside. He had never had sex with a virgin before and it was strange, yet extremely tantalizing.

He stopped for a moment as he was all the way inside to let Cloud get used to it. Once the blonde's face had calmed and Leon's touches caused him pleasure again, he started to slowly move. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he groaned quietly. "You can go faster."

"Okay… tell me if you want me to stop."

Cloud nodded, but was interrupted as Leon began doing just what he had been permitted. While slowly pumping Cloud's cock, he gradually began to pound faster and faster into Cloud. The blonde lied there for a moment, his eyes together, gasps released every time Leon pushed into him. He honestly couldn't see whether he was feeling pain or pleasure, but he guessed the latter as the blonde wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer.

"Do you want me to stop?" Leon whispered.

"If you stop I'm gonna fucking hit you senseless. Got it?"

"Got it." Of course he got it. Cloud almost broke his neck with that surprisingly strong grip.

Leon pushed into him harder while discreetly trying to get out of Cloud's death grip. Although the blonde clearly felt pleasure, he didn't make much sound, which annoyed Leon endlessly. As elegantly as only a pro could do it, Leon flipped Cloud around on his stomach and began pounding from behind. Still all he from him was grunts. Even Leon was making more sounds than him. A lot louder as well as the blonde began to move his hips, practically rolling Leon's cock inside of him.

"Cloud, do you feel good?" Leon panted.

"Fuck, yeah. Do it faster," Cloud gasped quietly.

"Your wish is my command." With hard thrusts he began slamming into him harder, something he realized was possibly a bad idea quickly. He had been so frustrated with Cloud's lack of noises, he hadn't noticed how close to orgasm he himself was. Leon slowed down a bit, which Cloud didn't seem to care much about. He pushed himself onto Leon's cock on his own accord.

"Leon, I'm coming soon. Why are you stopping?"

Leon moved Cloud's body on the side and began to repeatedly kiss Cloud's neck while he moved their legs more to be more comfortable. This time he paid more attention to Cloud's cock, teasing it at first then stroking it in the same rhythm as he moved inside him. Leon was damn close to climaxing, but there was no way in hell he was coming before Cloud. It was because he hadn't has sex at all since he started talking to him, he was sure.

"Faster!" Cloud demanded.

_Then he better come soon, _Leon thought as he kept ramming into him. Cloud was grasping after the sheets and Leon made sure the other hand was strangling the bed post rather than him. Although he was bottom, Cloud seemed to gradually take more charge of the act. He was kissing Leon almost forcibly, pulling him closer while also pushing himself faster into him.

Again Cloud muttering some words, but Leon's head was so full of Cloud and the pleasure, he was starting to feel high. The climax was sudden, but still one of the best he could ever remember having. Not that he could remember much as he spilt his semen inside of his lover. Once it was over, he was happy to feel Cloud's come in his hands, and the blonde was heaving on the bed with his rear up. When Leon pulled out, the blonde collapsed completely and buried his head in the sheets.

"That was really good," he chuckled with a muffled voice. "It hurt like a bitch at first, but it got… really good…"

"It really was," Leon whispered and put his arms around Cloud. "Never had sex that good actually," he added later.

"Liar. All I did was lie there. How could that be so amazing."

"You did more than that. Besides, I guess it really is true that when you do it with someone you really care about, it feels better."

"You've never done it with someone you like before?" Cloud asked, faking coyness, as he trailed his fingers along Leon's body.

"No. Not really. I mean… I've liked them, but it's not the same as with you. You I kind of… love, I guess."

"I kind of love you too. Isn't it too soon though? I'm usually too cynical to believe that love can happen so quickly. Also, after coming here I realized that there is still so much I don't know about you and your past."

"Does the past really matter that much? And you know all my thoughts, my likes and dislikes… those are things we talk about all the time and that's what matters in a relationship, isn't it?"

"You sure know how to sweet-talk yourself out of things. Perhaps you should have stayed in law school," he chuckled sweetly. "Just promise to show me some more of you tomorrow. Even if it's just a little."

"I'm afraid you'll see far too much no matter how little I want you to see." As if to comfort him, Cloud put his arms around Leon and kissed him gently on the lips. "I'm surprised you're not more pushy about learning my name," Leon smiled when they parted.

"Oh, I'll just ask Axel."

"Damn, forgot about Axel." They kissed again. This time actually parting seemed out of the question and they continued for another couple of rounds…

* * *

**Author's Random Ramblings:** I hate writing sex scenes… When I came to the second page I couldn't write anymore. Leon must be pissed at me, he stood ready to enter his love for 3 weeks before I let him… I honestly still can't believe I finished this story… it was such a pain…

And that restaurant they went to? Totally exists! I had no idea what I ordered and then I got a small piece of chicken, pyramid rice and three lines of gravy. We had to go to McDonalds after because we were still really hungry and we couldn't afford dessert there…

Listen to "Fairytail" by Alexander Rybak if you haven't heard it yet. Norway won the Eurovision Song Contest! WOOT!


End file.
